


Key To Your Heart

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Not only do I suck at summaries, I also suck at titles.





	Key To Your Heart

Keith watches in stunned silence as Lance approaches him on the couch.

His stride is purposeful, a determined look gleaming deep in his ocean eyes and clear intent exposed in his posture. Lance had walked into his apartment with a mission and Keith can only swallow in dry at the potent sight of his boyfriend resolute stance.

“Lance, what-“ Keith words die in his lips as Lance drops to both his knees in front of him so they could be at the same eye level.

There’s only a millisecond of hesitation, a brief shyness so fleeting and swift Keith is not entirely sure it had been there at all.

“Do you know-” Lance starts, voice faltering only a little before he clears his throat and continues, eyes travelling everywhere between Keith and the living-room, never settling enough for Keith to read them properly. “We’ve been dating for the past-“

“Two years, five months and eleven days,” Keith cuts in almost breathlessly and Lance looks at him surprised, blinking owlishly. Keith feels his cheeks burn a little, the heat engulfing his whole body and he tries to give Lance an embarrassed sort of shrug. “But who’s counting?”

 _“You,_ apparently,” Lance comments amused, a soft smile tugging at his lips. It almost melts Keith on the spot for it’s a smile Lance reserves only for him and him alone.

“Anyway,” Lance continues shaking his head diverted, “we’ve been together for two years, five months and eleven days and all this time we’ve just talked about our future. Together, that is.”

“What about it?” Keith asks, his heart beginning to pound frantically inside his chest and throbbing through his veins in a shaky manner that it’s almost like a delicate shiver.

“Keith,” and Lance is grabbing his hand and looking at the contrast of tanned skin against pale, his thumb caressing the top of Keith’s knuckles. The touch is light and electrifying, filled with such tender it almost makes Keith sigh in longing. “We talk and plan but we never actually go through with our plans, never do what we promise each other we would do.”

Keith realises his holding his breath, holding it tightly in his chest as he waits for the rest, his heartbeat deafening at his ears.

There’s a thick tension in the air and Keith can’t understand if he should feel terrified of it or otherwise expectant.

His mind plays all kind of scenarios as Lance hesitates, his eyes still not fixed on one place for Keith to analyse them.

Lance then squeezes his fingers lightly, a gesture that is more grounding to him than for Keith for he exhales loudly, shakes his head and bites his lips, two rosy spots dotting his freckled cheeks.

“Lance, just spit it out,” Keith says quite sharply, startling both of them for it hadn’t been his intention to snap like that. “Sorry.”

“Alright, alright, calm down,” Lance chuckles finally staring back at Keith.

And what sight he sees; Keith is sure Lance’s eyes just became deeper, brighter and even more beautiful than any star, moon, ocean or the sky itself. Call it lame, cliché or simply cheesy but in that moment Lance’s eyes seemed to ignite in shades of blue that makes Keith's heart flutter in a painful, though sweet, way.   

Keith is sure he can’t hold his breath much longer.

“I have something for you,” Lance says waking Keith up his trance and he’s once again biting his lips, a timid flush now reaching his ears. “Something that I hope will finally put our plans into motion.”

And before Keith can even riposte with another snappy remark, Lance is turning Keith’s hand and depositing something in his palm.

Keith looks down at what it is and this time he feels the contraction in his heart, feels it stop only to pump frantically.

A simple silvery key rests casually inside Keith’s hand as if it had always belonged there. Its small weight feels comfortable, sure and undeniably real and when Keith lets his breath out, it comes out in a shuddering huff.

Out of all scenarios, he didn’t even picture this one.

"Do you…” Lance says after a few seconds of utter and dumbfounded silence, his voice coming out in a timid undertone with a slight fear underlying it. “Do you want to move in with me?”

Keith’s mouth opens but no word comes out.

Not yet.

He is still too speechless to form coherent words.

He stares at the key; such a small object and such a simple question yet Keith feels as if Lance has given him the universe on a silver platter.

His dreams, his wishes, his plans, they all rested on that key and in the form of the man still kneeling in front of him, looking as terrified and expectant, as enamoured and hopeful as Keith felt.

Finally the word came out, certain and completely truthful, not a single doubt or second thoughts clouding his judgement.

No more need to consider it; there never has.

_“Yes.”_

This simple word, uttered vehemently, finally connects everything together; their future so close and tangible Keith can almost see it, touch it, and taste it.

He can feel it just as much as he can feel Lance’s lips suddenly in his; sure, certain, and his.

Yes, definitely _his._

And this is merely the beginning of their new journey, the start of a brand new adventure together after two years, five months and eleven days.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
